Slug flow is a type of multiphase flow that can occur in fluid transport lines. More particularly, slug flow is an intermittent flow in which regions of separated flow with large gas pockets alternate with regions of dispersed flow (“slugs”) in which small gas bubbles are dispersed into the liquid. The separated flow may be stratified flow in pipelines that are oriented horizontally or with relatively small inclination to the horizontal, or annular flow in other cases. The various types of slug flow may be generally referred to by the conditions that lead to their creation. For example, operational or “start-up” slugs may occur after flow through a pipeline is started, e.g., after stopping flow, such that liquid has settled to low points in the pipe, and then restarting the flow. Similarly, terrain slugs may be caused by the topography of the pipelines, and hydrodynamic slugs may be caused during “normal” conditions by the presence of one or more regions where there is too much liquid for separated flow to be stable and too little liquid for bubbly flow.